Love Themes
by cherryopsicle
Summary: SURPRISE UPDATE! 'HOT CHOCOLATA' Written for Love Themes in LJ. Come ON, they're DEFINATELY interesting! Promise. R&R please?
1. 3 'You are Cordially Invited to'

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP AROUND THE THEMES I CURRENTLY HAVE UP!** D

Well, this was written for Livejournal's _Love Themes for Teen Titans_ and I claimed Jinx and Kid Flash as my pairing. Yippee!

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:**You are cordially invited to...  
**Theme and Number:** #3 - Dance  
**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Jinx receives an invitation, what might it be?

* * *

The slender teenager flipped through her usual stack of crappy mail. She could remember when she was young and couldn't wait until the mail arrived, hoping _something_ would arrive for her. **Now** she hoped the letters were someone else's and had accidentally been placed in her mailing box by the middle-aged mailman.

She was nearing the end of the junk when a glimmer of an unusually glossy envelope caught her eye. She stopped outside the door of her home and opened the envelope with the fancy lettering. Inside was an invitation to a ball.

She would never understand why they just didn't call them, "Dance for the Rich and Pompous".

Her pink eyes stared at it, unsure of what to think of it. When a low-whisper woke her from her reverie.

She looked behind her where a tingling still persisted on the back of her neck. She frowned, it had sounded familiar.

Jinx went back to the invitation when once again the low whisper abused the crook of her neck, it sounded like it was urging her to attend the "ball".

Could itbe her conscious?

Did she truly want to go to the dance?

Did she truly want to go the dance?

It couldn't be, it had sounded like a male voice.

Her conscious couldn't possibly be a man.

She moved towards her door and was about to insert the code when it happened again.

She whipped around with a furious expression on her façade. This time she was certain it was a male voice pressuring her to attend the stupid dance. It was _him_. No doubt about it. That dim-witted, conceited, cocky, arrogant, over self-confident, egotistical……jerk, know-it-all……playboy.

"You better not touch me again, pervert!"

The annoyed teenage girl cantankerously pushed in her code and the aluminum door slid open.

"I am _not_ a pervert!"

She placed her hands on her hips as the perpetrator showed himself, "Yes you are!"

His bright-blue eyes shone beneath his messy red hair, "Am not!"

She glared, "Are too!"

He crossed his arms, "I am not, and you know it."

"Hah!" she threw back her head in a short cackle, "I sure know the kind of pervert you are!"

"Am not!" he huffed.

"Whatever," she walked towards her kitchen and threw the pack of envelopes on top of the counter.

"What? Are you just gonna walk away from me?" his voice died away as she opened and closed cupboards.

"What!" her voice rang out to him through pots and pans.

"Are you gonna ignore me-"

"-What?"

He sighed and instead traced her steps and saw the dark mistress take out small clay bowls filled with what seemed ingredients. His musing were brought to reality as she opened the small bowls and spicy aromas immediately met his nose.

She looked up and caught him staring at her, "Do you want something?"

He shifted in his stance and to Jinx's amusements looked away embarrassed.

"Well…?" she prompted.

"Sheeesh, calm down," he entered the kitchen, "you can't expect a guy to just come out and say it."

"Really? I thought that was how _your_ particular brain worked," she said as she grabbed san empty bowl and speckled some ingredients into it.

"Aren't you a funny little thing," he teased back. "But no, I wanted to ask you something else."

She narrowed her eyes at his comment yet responded with a sweet tone, "Asking for my hand in marriage, sweet-ums?"

He looked stunned for a minute, unable to say anything.

She smirked as she turned her back to him, feeling his face heat up behind her. Oh it was pure pleasure to mess around with him.

He cleared his throat, "No," he slowly walked up to her as she opened another cupboard, "not yet."

She laughed in spite of the fast beating of her heart, "Well, if it isn't that, come out with hit."

She took what she need from the cupboard and was about to close it when she felt his body heat emit behind her. She deliberately closed the cupboard slowly as he spoke up.

He leaned forward so his face would be in the crook of her neck, his mouth near her ear, "I wanted to ask you…"

She tensed up as his fingers unexpectedly ran down her back, tracing off at the small of her back, "You wanted to ask me, what?" she wasn't about to show him how bewildered she felt.

"Oooh, a bit frisky are we?" he murmured.

She unconsciously shivered as his warm breath tickled the sensitive part of her neck, "No," she shut the cupboard closed, "just annoyed."

She was about to turn around to face her harasser when his question stopped her, "What?"

He took her fist and opened, taking the slender hand in his own, "Jinx, I would be honored if you attended the ball with me."

His nervousness wasn't paid heed to by the young woman, only his sincere tone. "You mean dance, not ball, _dance _."

"Forgive me, Madam." He grinned, hoping that her tease was a good sign, "Would you like to attend the dance with me?"

She looked thoughtful.

"My beautiful and fair lady?"

She glared at him.

"And enchanting dark mistress of magic with a beauty that defies that of a goddess."

She smiled. He _did _ask rather nicely.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, there it is. Hope you liked it.

That was my FIRST oneshot ever posted and I hope I did a decent job on it.

I don't know if you can label it as an AU but do with it as you like


	2. 1 'First Taste'

Hope you guys like this one, it was the first one I wrote but coudln't post it first since I had to finish doing some research on it.

I want to add a special shout out to shadow929 for being my first reviewer, also to Shay Bo Bay, Meiriona, and Ms Voila. All of you guys are the awesomest, most wonderful and GRAND peoples around!

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** First taste  
**Theme and Number:** #1 - First Date  
**Genres:**Romance/General/Humor  
**Warnings/Disclamers**: I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/ Jinx  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Kid Flash shows Jinx what a date is and surprisingly it is very tasty...

* * *

A teenage girl with shocking pink hair could be seen staring down into a small pond. Her cat-like eyes peering back at her.

Jinx felt the setting sun warming up the back of her neck as she sat down with her knees propped up in front of her and kept her gaze on the ripples the evening wind caused on the water. A specifically strong wind picked up her hair and played with it.

Newly positioned strands of her hair obscured her view; she allowed the gentle wind to place them back and in the meantime mused over the color effect the soft sunlight placed over the translucent hair strands swayed on her nose.

"On the dreamy side, I see."

Jinx's eyes widened at the sound of the deep voice behind her and tensed up as he sat next to her. p

"Fond of ruffled hair? New fashion statement?"

She could her the curiosity edging his self-confidence as he spoke. She hastily brushed her hair back with her fingers and frowned. "No."

His ocean-sky eyes bore into her profile, urging her to turn her head and look at him in the eyes, "Then what?"

Jinx continued her hobby of looking at the water, "Then what what?"

Kid Flash followed her stare and met with watering pink orbs, "What are you doing here?"

She didn't bother to make her reflection look away from his gaze, "Sitting."

"Ah," he nodded in understandment and laid back into the cropped green grass.

Jinx wasn't about to share her quiet time with a flirtatious teen superhero. He straightened her back, about to speak when his voice interrupted her.

"Y'want some dates?"

She looked back and stared at his closed eyes, "What?"

He opened one eye catching her stare, and grinned, "Want a date?"

She frowned, confused, "A what?"

"A date."

"A date?"

"A date."

She scooted back a little sitting by head and scrutinized his eyes, wondering if he was joking around.

Kid Flash propped up on his elbows and tipped his head upwards causing their faces to be apart from mere inches, "Don't know what a date is?"

Jinx fought not to flinch from his closeness, "What kind of date?" He was so close she could pick out the darker shaded freckles on his nose.

"The edible date." He licked his lips trying to add effect.

Jinx followed the pink object poke out and swiftly moistened his lips before returning to its place, "An edible date?" confusion reigned her tone.

He grinned brightly up at her before placing a quick kiss on her nose and dashing away.

Jinx lips parted slightly incomplete surprises. She gently touched the tip of her nose and looked where his figure haddissapeared to.

In a flash, he was back holding two dark reddish-brown ovals, one in each hand.

"Here you go," he offered one of them to her.

She hesitantly took it, feeling its wrinkly and waxy film.

"It's a-"

"-date." She finished for him.

"Correct, "he winked at her, "I take it you've never had one?"

Jinx frowned, "Actually…I remember something…like this…when I was a…child…"

Kid Flash flopped down by her and said, "Well, in case you forgot, you eat it like this," he instructed as he bit down on the fruit.

Jinx rolled her eyes at his smart-aleck-_ness_. "I _know_."

"How would you, if you haven't eaten one before?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, " she scolded. She returned to her previous sitting stance and crossed her arms on her propped up legs.

"Try it," he urged gently.

She glanced at him and noticed he had finished his. She looked down at hers doubtedly before closing her eyes and biting into it. She chewed the fleshy tissuealong withthe sweet and esculent soft pulp it wrapped itself around. And beforeshe knew it she held a hard kernel in place of the pleasant fruit.

A deep laugh interrupted her bliss, "Sounds like you enjoyedit."

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, 'What do you mean, sounds like?"

He smiled flirtatiously, his eyes sparkling, "You moaned."

"And?" Jinx countered but could not hold down a soft blush to spread upon her cheeks.

"Oh, I think you know."

She ignored his loud laughs and asked for more.

Soon, they had a basketful of dates, some fresh picked, others starch-rich dried.

They had been quietly munching their new addiction when a ghost of a wind passed by.

"Jinx?"

"Hmm?"

"I can see your lacy boy-shorts."

_1.Ocean-blue eyes - _I know that doesn't exactly make sense but that's how I wanted to be, just wanted to clear that up ;)

* * *

Also wanted to add when Jinx seemed to reminisce about eating a date in her childhood she probably did due to from what I found out that dates are largely produced in the Middle East, North Africayou knownative toaround the area of the Arabic Gulf and stuff. They are an important traditional crop in Arabia and...okay I'll stop, sorry for going overboard with the info, kudos if you're still here.

So what did you think? Please Review! I'll be ever so thankful!


	3. 5 'Shower'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** Baby Shower  
**Theme and Number:** #5 - Shower  
**Genres:** Romance/General/Humor  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own the Teen Titans, working on obtaining Kid Flash though ;)  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Jinx and a close friend celebrate the beginning of new lives.

_One might find that Kid Flash isn't on this fic, but Wally is. Catch my drift:)_

_jfjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfj_

"Who would have known this day would ever come," a young woman mused as she placed small fruit plates on a tray, on its way to the living room. "Rae, could you pass that tray over there?"

The other young woman in the room nodded and surrounded the tray across the room, bringing itnear her friend, "I know, who would have imagined you pregnant."

Jinx smiled coyly at her, "_Who_ would have imagined _you_ pregnant." She laughed as a blush spread across her friend's cheeks.

"Could you keep it down? I don't want _him _to know yet!" Raven whispered mockingly.

"**_Whose_** pregnant?" a man around his mid-twenties entered the kitchen with cooks and chefs.

"I think _your _wife is, sir." A man in a chef outfit whispered loudly as he passed by the trio.

Jinx laughed as Raven's husband acted all surprised, "Since when where you planned to tell me this! I feel hurt Raven!"

Raven snatched a hors d'oeuvre of a passing tray, "Until you noticed that I ate three times more than you do."

"So Jinx, this is why you have to bought so much food," a redheaded man entered the already crowded kitchen, "what with **two **pregnant ladies."

Two pairs of captivating colored eyes glared at the poor man, "_Young_ ladies," they chorused.

The other young man mocked him, "_Oh_, you got **_told_**!"

That man was soon whining as his spouse elbowed him, "I'm going, I'm going."

"**Wally!**" Jinx complained at the sight of her husband gorging in the many platters laid out on the kitchen.

"_Wally, come on boy! The game is back on!_" The voice of the other man resounded after him.

Jinx grimaced as her husband placed a chaste kiss on her cheek with his mouth full, "I love you too, Wally."

jfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjfjjfjfjjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfj

**A/N:** _I think that Is one of the shortest chapters I've written ever! There might be more chapters with even less words in the future since I have about 47 themes to go through but with only298 words (solely in the story, not minding the A/N's) it's pretty short to me, not even 300 words, though I'll try to lengthen them as much as I can. I managed to write this one without stopping, so hope it turned out decent!_

Please descend a review, I would appreciate it much!

Oh, and another thing and I promise to tie my hands to the arm chairs so I wouldn't be able to type anymore.  
I don't know if you guys noticed but I decided to keep Raven's hubby identity a secret, since I don't want some of you to stop reading b/c of the hubby that_ I_ chose.


	4. 7 'Birthday'

_Hello, just a **warning** before you go on to read the story. This particular theme turned out to become an unexpected fluffy piece of KFJ fanfiction. There, thou have been warned ;) And wanted to thank all of my reviwers, you guys are like the **BEST )**_

_**Oh, and the characters a bit **OC_

**Author: **Cherryopsicle  
**Title:  
Theme and Number:** #7 - Birthday  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own Teen Titans...yet;)  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:**

* * *

"Stupid, mindless, stupid, foolish, stupid, brainless, stupid…" Jinx grumbled as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "…stupid…" 

"Need help?" A voice appeared along with the body of the Kid Flash sitting on her bureau.

She didn't paid heed to his surprise visit, "In **what **do I seem to need help in?"

He gracefully jumped down from his place, "In coming up with colorful put downs or your teammates?"

"Are my put downs not colorful enough?" Jinx feigned interest as she collapsed on her bed.

She felt the bed incline to one side as he sat down by her, "Well, there are other words other than 'stupid'…"

"Yes, _well_ I'm just fond of 'stupid' okay?"

Jinx flinched in surprise as he stroked her hair, "Okay."

"What do you want?" She figured their position would be less awkward if he left soon.

"Just wanted to drop something off for the birthday girl," he whispered.

"I don't celebrate birth-" she was amusingly cut off as he leaned his face closed and placed atender kiss on her lips.

"I know, I still felt like I should give something to someone so special."

In less than a second he was gone, his scent still lingered in her room along with a package on her bureau.

Jinx sighed and decided to take nap before taking on the rest of the day. The present could wait, she didn't want to ruin the first present.

* * *

A/N: I cannot believe how fast I wrote this fic, it took about 10 minutes or less I just flowed with the stuff. I wasn't expecting it to be so...WAFFy. It probably isn't but to someone who isn't used to writing this kind of stuff at all (meaning me) it is a bit too deep on the fluffy side. And I understand that it's more dialogue than story but...

Please review!

Thank you


	5. 21 'Illusion'

**Feel free to skip this four part story and go right on to Chapter 9 "Dulce Beso", it continues to it's oneshots. And it might just be me, but they get better. Then again, I am the writer.** Heh heh )

**----------OOo00oOO---------**

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** Hello  
**Theme and Number:** #21-Illusion  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I do not own the Teen Titans or "Son de Amores" by Lucas y Andy  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A stranger becomes interested in Jinx's life after a hasty encounter

Inspired by the song "**Son de Amores" **by **_Lucas y Andy_**

_Perdon si pregunto por como te encuentras,_  
**Sorry if I ask for how you are doing**  
_Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola_  
**But they've told me that they've seen you alone**  
_Llorando por las calles en altas horas_  
**Crying in the streets on high hours**  
_Ay! Como las locas, locas, locas_  
**Oh! Like the crazy women**

* * *

A stout young man sat in the corner of the small coffee shop in Jump City, as a bunch of young woman in frilly gowns passed by the window, squealing and whining as the light drizzle suddenly showered down hard. They picked up their long dresses softly splashed with all of the possible hues of pink. 

As they scurried past, their gowns became a blurry flash of rose to his sight. And electric pink kind of hue. It reminded him of the young lady he encountered bording a train on his way here a few weeks back. He had been entranced with a single glance. He was glad she seemed to be boarding the same train he was and was hoping he would be able to sit next to her yet she only stepped into the train, and looked around quite hastily. She had probably not been able to find what or who she was looking for since she hurried off before the doors closed. He had scrambled his things together and scurried after her. He hadn't thought much about being able to find her with her unusual hair color but the city seemed to be full of punks and the mysterious beauty blended right in.

He remembered how his hopes slowly deflated as it seemed like he was never going to be able to find her.When he happened to look into a restaurant window and caught a glimpse of terryfingly exotic eyes.

He turned around, prepared to come up with a smart remark but he was left with her parting back. He had quicked his step, intent on finding out her name.

The street was empty with the exception of them both since the rain descended upon Gotham City, making it look gloomier than usual. He didn't think how it could affect its citizens since there wasn't much difference fromthe usual state of the city.

He had finally caught up with her and had reached out, "Excuse me, Miss?" Yet as his fingers lightly touched her shoulder a fiery electricity ran throughout his body. He stood motionless, the rain, an invisilbe cloak of warmth against his drenched form. His body shook with sharp shivers. Though is ear was able to hear her low whisper threating him to never lay a finger on her.

She went on walking, her hips moving in a slow swing. He could just see her silhoutte far ahead of him. He remembered how he thought of how much she resembled an otherworldy being with the subsiding rain forming a misty glow around her.

The young man had decidedly curled his fingers before sprinting into a run.And before processing what had happened during those previous minutes, he pumped his arms and legs harder, intent on kowing who she was.

As he got near her, he rememberd feeling his blood circulating rapidly in his ears.His legs felt like rubber and his numb fingers reached out tograbher shoulderfor support yet was stopped by an impending force half-way through.

His heart fluttered as he remembered her image as she whipped around with her eyes narrowed dangerously. He could barely come up with adjectives to describe the turmoil in her eyes.Something that would make him humble afterwards, for he was a writer. A writer that stood erect and proud on the ability to depict a vignette as beautifully and intricate as it was.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

"What is your name?" He recalled the fast beating of his heart and pleading of his voice as he asked, "Please?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows knit together in a frown, "Why?"

Her voice was thin, it reminded him as a resigned widow he had interviewed as his last project for his previous jobat a newspaper journal. "Please your name."

Her look hardened, "Why?"

Though it seemed her voice would be perfect for a good-night lullaby, with its breathy, low sound. "I-I-I just, I just..." the fatigue kicked in right there, his chest sore from the lack of oxygen, "I..."

She noticed this and bit her bottom lip, "Jinx."

He blinked, waiting for her to continue but none came.. He was startled to see the emotions bared out infront of him, he had meant to reach out and embrace her in his arms yet in an instant her hardened stare stopped him. Literally.

_To be continued..._

END OF PART I

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot believe I'm finally posting this. I did some fast editing and turned this to a four part fic since people have asked for longer fics and here it is:D I took my sweet time to update, huh? Sorry! 

Hope you likey! I'm not sure if I'm doing a decent job on it, I'm kinda hesitant on the way it turned out

If you find a defect in the translation of the lyrics, please point out, I kinda changed them so they would make sense in English ;)

Please Review


	6. 9 'Betrayal'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title: **Pleased to Meet You  
**Theme and Number:** #9 - Betrayal  
**Genres: **Mystery/Romance/Angst  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:**_I_ do not own the Teen Titans or any part of the song "Son de Amores" by Andy y Lucas  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** A stranger becomes interested in Jinx's life after a hasty encounter

**

* * *

**

That was the way his first encounter with her had gone and he had a feeling making him believe that was going to be last one also. Another feeling (felt right in-the-gut) told him she was going to make sure of that.

Though that did not mean he was going to allow her to disappear from his conscious part of his brain and unto his unconsciousness. After that meet, he set on figuring out who this young woman that had vexed him with a single glance was. He was going to find out what purpose 'Jinx' was going to have. And so until now, he had been researching her presence in the city.

The first thing he found out was that Gotham City, where he had first been caught by her eyes, had recently been known as her new home since she previously resided in Jump City. So instead of looking into the Gotham City files, he crossed the street from his new residental apartment and to the library.

He had two portofolios containing papers holding different information pertaining Jinx. But was forced to hold out on taking them out as his tea and pastry was placed infront of him. He thanked the young waiter and moved aside his order before taking out a notebook and pen. Thus beginning to scribble down what came to his mind about the exotic mistress.

_They say that your boy has already left you_

It was said that she had had a turbulant life as a child at her home country in India. Her parents had disowned her, and had left her roaming for her meaning in her child years until some relatives took pity on her and had dropped her off in the United States with some distant elderly relatives.After that, rumor was that she had met with bad influences who had promised her grand riches and fulfilled happiness. Soon she was known as the leader of a group of teenage villains known as the H.I.V.E. Five. Her known goal was to become an apprentice to the Brotherhood of Evil's Madam Rougue. Yet the so called Jinx had subtly dissapeared from the bad side in her late teens.Citizens would soon see her with a young man around her age with fiery red hair and stunning blue eyes, who was said to be the local private school's heartbreaker. It was easy to assume that puppy love had changed her distressing ways. Yet as subtly as she had left the bad side a year after she had also dissappeared from Jump City.

Rumors went around saying that she had escaped to the big Gotham City because her red head boyfriend had been abusing her, after all that was how all good-looking boys always turned out to be like. Others said she had caught him cheating on her with a blond model, another believeable story concerning a 'hot' guy and his girlfriend. They were all false, of course.

In the end,though it was true that they were no longer together.

_That there's no existing comfort for so much crying_

He, though,had found the true reason.The red head had broken up with her. Though the details were bit more made up than factuous. He was able to uncover that Jinx herself had grown distant from her young lover, and as not to drag her down, the guy had unchained his hold on her.

The sighting there after of Jinx had ben scarce and troubling since it was said you wouldn't be able to recognize her as easily as before for she would change her attire including her hair and eye color every so often as in not wanting to be recognized.

A month or two passed by and Jinx seemed to have vanished yet some people were still able to see through her ruse and commented on how thin she looked with baggy clothing on her frail body.

_That only one friend is by your side_

It was then said that a Teen Titan girl had been seen with her. And a rather nasty rumor ensued indicating them to be having a love affair. Humourly enough, soon after the rumor suddenly stopped circulating due to an intervention of the Teen Titan's boyfriend who also happened to be a fellow comrade **who** had become quite jealous.

_Cry no more my girl_

Then came the bombshell, the red-head had been seen on an official date with a girl from their college. Gossip flew around as seagulls on a picnic day. The popular ones included that the Titan, Raven,had asked Jinx for permission to beat the crap out of the son of a b-_ahem_. Another one rumored that Jinx had been seen walking around the bay, as if taking in the idea of suicide. Though opposing people disturbedly remarked how they could come up with such pathetic and awful ideas like those.

_They're from Lovers_

_To be continued..._

END OF PART II

* * *

A/N: Yay! End of Part 2, done! Though I ask for you not to be so hard on the reviews of this particular chapter. I had it downloaded it for about 2 months but I hadn't had time to do a final edit on it and post it since now I actually have a job. 

I think I've read a fic recounting Jinx's unfortunate life in her home country and I think that's were I got the idea for her background. If somebody thinks that it's too much alike or that I directly copied from a writer then please contact me. I myself haven't had time to read any fics much less time to go through every KF/J fic, sorry for the inconvenience.

What do you guys think about the writing style? I wanted to try something different and this is what came out of it.

Thank your for reading and please drop by areview!


	7. 11 'Depression'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** A reason, A Conversation  
**Theme and Number:** #11 - Depression  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **A stranger becomes interested in Jinx's life after a hasty encounter

**

* * *

**

_They're from lovers_

_Lovers that kill_

Gradually Jinx wasn't seen around at all. And some, actually believed she had commited suicide. Others argued that it was **them** who had made her take her own life by making her re-live whatever had happened between her and the boy.

_Lovers that laugh_

The gossip screeched to a halt after that. Some felt so guilty that they would personally search for the girl. They would whisper among them at how the young man could be so cold hearted. Even the famous Kid Flash was often seen around the search settings.

_Lovers that cry_

Unlike the ex-boyfriend who was only seen on campus on his way to classes. A couple swore they had seen him in a corner of a small restaurant with a young, pretty woman that in no way resembled Jinx. He remembered the report explaining that the couple had been too baffled to criticize him. And later on a man who had was said to be the waiter on that particular day came to the young man's defense saying that the poor kid looked tired and drained of emotion.

_Lovers that leave you bitter_

The last time the red-head was recognized was by a flower shop owner. After that only the only sign of brilliant red hair was by the passings of the teen superhero.

_Stop crying_

Unfortunately, the rumors made a comeback with full force. They crossed their hearts that the young woman had been seen in Gotham City. They were enforced when Raven and her boyfriend went there for a week with no apparent reason.

_And think that one day a boy will give you__  
A whole fantasy, that and much more_

Though no one dared to say more than that. Instead, people whispered among themselves. Gossiping that Jinx had re-made her life and was in a steady relationship with a man from the city. Others who craved for more drama dared to _whisper_ that she just skipped from man to man, no longer having self-worth. They weren't even close to her real situation.

_Because you are not crazy_

What tore at his heart was the_ "whisper"_ that tainted Jinx's sane state of mind.

_Cease your crying_

He could not blame her after what she had gone through.. Since it seemed the young lovers had had something that he only wrote about of his hopes. He knew it had been something deeper than puppy love adn actually held a meaning under the relationship at their young age.

_And dry those precious, crystal tear drops_

Yet, after finding a rare picture of Jinx staring right through the lens with tears brimming around her tears, frozen in time grazing down her face, limited him from excavating the true reason of their break-up.

_That time will return and will definately rescue... _

Sure,the tears had been added graphically to be sold easily in the newspapers yet the emotion in the eyes truly did make the tears believable.

_...all of your fantasy_

He was content to be able to at least see she was still capable to show** any** emotion other than anger. And he knew somebody else would also feel the same.

_They say you no longer wear that clothing that favored you and made you so pretty_

He was able to attain a quick talk with her known friend, the local Dark Goddess of Magic, Raven.

He remembered the young lady well, she was actually cooperable and quite easy to talk to.He showed her the picture while their order was on its way. Her bold, violet eyes were some things he will never be able to forget alike with her friend. She had pointed out the blouse Jinx had been wearing. It was violet and clashed beautifully with her eyes.

'At least she hasn't gone back into wearing those dresses like in her villain days.'

The man phased back into the rainy evening when he met her and mentioned how she had also been wearing a cupped neck sweater with jeans and her ever famous leather wedge boots.

Raven had shaken her head, 'Jinx doesn't wear any leather.' And she once again pointed out the color of the blouse she had been wearing.

He could only remember the the color of the cuffs poking out of the sweater, they were violet. Raven had smiled, 'Good.'

She must have noticed his confused look for she absent mindly murmured before taking a sip of her tea, 'It's her favorite color, believe it or not.'

_To be continued..._

END OF PART III

* * *

**A/N:** I don' know if you guys noticed but our lovable Wally/KF was the one betrayed ;) 

I'm truly sorry if you're confused but Part 4/The Finale is next and more happy/waffy oneshots are on their way. I'll try posting them right after P. 4 so if you wish you can just skip it 'cause I understand it's angsty and a bit long. But I did it for you guys! (at least the long part of the story)

Thanks for reading and I will appreciate any reviews a/o critiques try not to be so harsh, please and many thanks)


	8. 42 'The Beginning of the End'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
**Theme and Number:** #42 - Expectations  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **A stranger becomes interested in Jinx's life after a hasty encounter

**_Welcome to the final installment of...hmm, guess I didn't make a title to this widdle 4 part story, w/e. I was barely able to post it before midnight!Yay!_**

**----------000OOO000----------**

She was doing good too. She wasn't living in the streets or in a pimp joint but lived in comfortable quarters in a nearby city.

Was she happy?

She was content.

Was she pleased with the way she was living?

Yes.

Was she satisfied with her life?

Her dark lilac gaze deepened into his.

Her illusions… no longer existed.

_The moon devoured them_

The only reason she still lived was due to a heart that was steadily growing and beating within her.

_You believe you are the shadow of your own shadow_

Was the young goddess possibly hinting at something? Perhaps…Jinx was……pregnant!

Raven smiled. That child will have the best it's mothers money could buy, after all, that was the whole reason why Jinx never wasted any of the money she enheireted after her grandparents died. Just so she could give the finest to her future child.

Jinx had planned to have children? I have to admit that isn't something I would have expected out of Jinx.

The young woman tilted her head slightly to one side, "You would have thought that, wouldn't you?"

_You believe you're the rain that drizzles and tires_

'Does the father know?' He regarded her with a knowing look.

An amused chuckle went unprehended below her breath, 'You_ know_...'

'**Now** I do'

Raven straightened her back against the wooden chair, 'The father is nothing but a gimmick. He does not know what he is capable of since he does not bother to know himself.'

Was that why Jinx broke their relationship?

That and many other things.

Including the child?

_Think that you are worth more than this history_

The child had no say in this and will hold resentment towards her mother, yet she will get over it for it will not suit her persona.

You know the child?

She has a unique aura that is hard to resist, after all she is the offspring of two of the most exuberant people in the world. The child will reign over the moon and stars. Shine under the sun. Please the sea with her striking eyes. Warm the earth with her charm. She will be the Earth's own child. And society's worst fear. With her shy nature she will be looked down upon. With her true nature she will overcome them.

Does Jinx know?

Raven's eyes uncharacteristicallly sparkled, 'She knows the child will love the rain as much as she does. And enjoy watching powerfully beautiful thunderstorms like her father.'

_And don't look so alone_

A few more months to go and Jinx will be alive once more.

She will erase her history to make do for her child.

_And in your heart there's no warmth or coldness_

She will feel at home with her baby carried on one of her arms and a bag of groceries on the other. Perhaps she will return to her country and raise her there.

_It's like a pain or goosebump_

Will the father ever know?

Perhaps he will, though he will not let on he does.

He won't... _believe_ it is his?

Exactly.

_And you even believe your own heart is your enemy_

And I guess Jinx does not mind...enough.

Not that she shows any of it.

But you know.

Yes, and you also know. Thanks for the tea, my ride has arrived.

_And that lives with you_

She left with the other Teen Titan, a small smile on her face as she hugged him tight from behind before the motorcycle took off. She was going to check on the reservations and catering of the such for a party later that week that she had been prompted to plan by a certain red headed alien. Not that she was complaining.

Soon after the man left the coffee shop with a small envelope in hand, inviting him to attend a baby shower to celebrate first time mom, Jinx.

_FIN_

END OF PART IV

**----------000OOO000----------**

**Thank you for reading 'til el fin.**

A/N: Check my profile for a full author's note/explanation on this fan story. Anyhoo just click to the next chapter and a _sweet _story will be waiting. Muchas Gracias.


	9. 2 'First Kiss'

**Author: **Cherryopsicle  
**Title: **Dulce Beso  
**Theme & Number:** #2 - First Kiss  
**Genres:** Romance/Humor  
**Warnings/Disclamers:** I do not own the Teen Titans AND STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! Please.  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Jinx/ Kid Flash  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Find the meaning of 'dulcet', Jinx. Wanna find out with Jinx? It's a perfect opportunity since our adorable Kid Flash has gone undercover as Wally to help her out. Do you wanna help Wally out?

Come on, deal it with me until the making-out, then I'll leave you alone. Ain't it so bad as I make it seem in the beginning.

**-----------OOo000oOO----------**

It was a beautiful evening, with the sun setting behind the lake posting a perfect opportunity for a boy to make a bold move.

"Do you want a kiss?"

Jinx raised her eyebrow, "With almonds?"

"No."

"Caramel?"

"Yep."

"No thanks." She looked upwards at the glittering stars and picked out a non-sparkling, bright dot among them. "I should get going."

"Please don't leave until you've tried one," a young man with shocking red hair said with big, watery eyes. "Pweese?"

She glanced at his pleading eyes and rolled hers, "I'm not a big fan of caramel, too sticky and sweet."

"But delicious and satisfying," he countered.

"So is chocolate."

"And you get both with this," he winked.

A small smile appeared on her face, "You can't have too many good things at once."

She saw him pout, "You're no fun."

"Then I guess I'll get going." She stood up and brushed off specks of loose grass.

He scrambled to his feet (which was not a thing you saw everyday coming from the fastest boy in the world, Jinx mused) and grabbed her shoulder, "No, wait!"

She stayed on her place with an expectant look, "So…on with it boy."

With a faraway look on his face, he stood motionless in front of her. His arms stretched out in front of him, resting loosely on her shoulder.

Jinx sighed and shook off his hand, "I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay, no wait!" He grabbed her elbow before she could take off. Not that it would be hard for him to catch up to her. Or that it would bother him to pursue her.

"What!" She asked exasperated and tired with his little game.

He cringed at her trite look and immdediately understood he was barely hanging on at the end of the ledge called a girls patience, "Uh..."

Jinx expressed her impatience with a growl, "Good-_night_, Wally."

She walked away withough a final glance at the boy.

--OO00OO--

As as she neared her destination, she slowed down her pace sighing deeply as the full moon shone down at her, relaxing hers senses. She couldn't figure out how a guy with superhuman speed could think so slow. Idiot.

She raised her chin and closed her eyes. A cool night would always loosen her nerves and tonight wasn't an exception.

All of a sudden, a warm softness pressed against her lips. She widened her eyes open and saw a blaze of red hair infront of her. His hands were gently cradling her head, with one hand behind her head and the other beneath her tilted chin. Her eyes glowed dangerously as possible torturous acts previewed through her mind.

Her fingertips tingled with energy, ready to partake on the torture acts, when his tongue brushed against her lower lip. The witch wondered what kind of flower he would like her to bring to his funeral, perhaps the ever famous red rose? She parted her lips got ready to bite the pervert when his tongue tentatively met hers.

A soft gasp escaped Jinx's throat as a particular emotion overwhelmed her. As the stolen kiss deepened., he moved his lesirously moved his hands away from her head to rest on hips. Jinx could feel herself fall into his body, _'At least it isn't like in the those nacho cheesy romance novels where the girl alwasy ''falls into his strong, muscular arms'', not that she read them or anything, she just happenend to eavesdrop...yeah...'_

She followed his tongue as he parted from her mouth and met inside his and dulcet incoherence became her new best friend. Though, soon after her mood declined as his lips broke away from hers. Her eyes fluttered open, curious at the reason why he had stopped. Blue orbs looked down at her, reminding her of the first time they had met. _'There goes another cheesy romance novel moment!'_

He grinned down at her before she saw a flicker of movement and again his mouth was upon hers.

Jinx was about to close her eyes when an unfamiliar savor met her taste buds. She squealed trying to push him off but his strong grasp on her left her helpless in his embrace. _Did she just squeal! Jinx did not squeal! _A deep sound resounded from his throat to her mouth. Yep, she had squealed.

A splash of saccharine flavor filled her mouth along with his tongue...she had to admit, id didn't taste half-bad. But it if wasn't for the ultra sugary taste it would be much better, as it had been at the beginning. Her protests were muffled underneath his mouth. So finally understanding her upper half couldn' t do anythiong to end their sweetened kisss she decided to step on him. When that didnt' work, she concluded that it would be best if she kicked him in the shin._ And oh did it work!_

Finally her moans could be heard, "That's what you get for ruining my peaceful night!"

After his pained howl Kid Flash began hopping around with one foot, "_Sorry_ for not being an expert on kissing!"

Jinx hugged and crosssed her arms infront of her, "It's not that you dork!"

He stopped moving around and looked at her, "Then what was it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Among laughing at my squeals..."

**----------OOo000oOO----------**

Do you really wanna read all the dirt Jinx is gonna lay on poor Wally? Didn't think so, at least I got the best part down, don't ya think?

Please review. Thank you.


	10. 8 'Kisses and Disguises'

I wrote this one on April Fool's Day, I don't know how that is relevant to the fic but it did when I first though of it. Perhaps its weirdness. _In my book_, it's weird & I understand some of you are even more and this is low on the weird scale, but please, go ahead and judge yourself. AND I am not trying to be mean, some of my friends actually take that as a compliment. LOVE Ya! D

* * *

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** Kisses and Disguises  
**Theme and Number:** #8-Circus  
**Genres:** Romance/Humor  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I do not own the Teen Titans  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairings:** Kid Flash/Jinx  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** A hasty encounter while ordering coffee, a few chaste kisses, KF harassment and firefighters. And I can't seem to remember what I had when I wrote this.

* * *

It was not as if she hadn't been asked the same question before. Moreover, it wasn't as she could bully the kid that asked if she was in the circus. The mothers' would always scold them and walk away whispering she was "…another one of those **gothic** teenagers… if you ever dare to wear those clothes, Mikey…" and the topic would be finished. And it wouldn't be brought up until another kid pointed it out again. 

So what if she had pink hair and big, chunky boots that went well with the ever classic 'witch socks'. Yes, pink might not suit her fashionably and it might not be the coolest color for a villai_ness_. It suited those fairytale blonds perhaps even the girl with pom-poms on top of her hair that lead the Titans East. Maybe even the alien Starfire and that was going far but not with Jinx. Nevertheless, she wasn't one to subdue to labels and traditions --with the exception of the witch socks of course. And what about the dress? What was humanely wrong going around wearing wedge boots with a purple dress? Nothing. She didn't mind or care, she liked it no matter what the mindless kids said.

"Mommy! I wanna go to the circus!"

Jinx sighed, knowing what was coming up as the young boy whined to his mother.

"What are you talking about Jimmy? The circus isn't in town."

Jinx wished to her childhood genie, wherever he was, to hurry up with her caffeine drink.

"But that lady is in the circus! I wanna go!"

Sure, she had once even thought of changing clothes and dying her hair color.

"Jimmy! She isn't in the circus; she just dresses like that because she likes it."

The teenage girl smiled.

"But she has freaky pink eyes, Mommy!"

"_Jimmy_!"

…but the eyes will always give her away. She had the option of wearing contacts yet it was one of the few things she was proud of. Something that she could be distinguished by.

"I'm sorry miss, Jimmy just- "

A tall boy appeared behind the woman and with the same blue eyes as the kid said, "I'll take care of it, Ma," he might have held the same blue eyes like his brother but had a blaze of red hair instead of mop of black like the brat that stood out from the crowded coffee house. "Please excuse--"

Jinx grabbed her caffeine drink quickly and waved them off, "Forget it."

She stepped outside before they could go into their long, _thoughtful_ apologies yet as her quick-paced steps led her to turn a corner, the older boy appeared in front of her stopping her immediately "How…?"

He flashed his pearly whites as he looked down at her, "My ma' wanted to send her apologies on behalf of my little brother."

Jinx stood stuck to the cement beneath her, "How did you…?"

"Jimmy didn't mean it in a impolite way; I guess he was just…entranced by your rosy stare."

She looked up at him, "Excuse me?" Now she knew where little Jimmy had learned his 'freaky' language.

He grinned down at her sheepishly, "Well with those enchanting eyes, what boy could resist them."

Then it clicked on her. Smooth, flirtatious moves and adorable expressions, Along with the ability to appear out of nowhere because of his speed. Kid Flash. She sub-consciously smacked her forehead, she really did need to get more sleep.

Fine, red-orange locks fell upon a fair forehead as the cockish boy lightly frowned in concern over the unusually silenced girl before him. He lowered his head to gaze directly across at her until their eyes met and he saw something spark in her sight.

Two corners of a small, feminine mouth curved upwards, "Thank you."

The red head's bright smile faltered by her response, "May I know what brought on such a lovely response?"

The girl resisted the urge to shake her head in embarrassment for the brash youngster and instead allowed a shallow sigh, "Aren't we a smooth player."

Said youngster casually closed in the space between them and shrugged, his grin never leaving his handsome face.

Jinx followed suit and stepped in closer, "If you _must_ know." The young man obediently nodded. "You just helped me with plan I've been working on for the longest time."

A few seconds of silence ensued until the red-head tilted his to one side, questioningly, "Are you going to tell me?"

Slender shoulders shrugged, "If you want me to **and** if you ask nicely."

His clear blue eyes deepened and he gracefully reached down to grasp a delicate wrist before bending down to quaintly touch her hand with his lips. The shocked villainess raised an eyebrow as he lowered his voice and courteously asked, "Please?

She hastily took back her hand from his _evil_ clutches and tried to win back some of her dignity and asked, "Do you ever stop flirting?"

He winked at her, "For you. Never."

Pouty lips slimmed together in discontent. 'I guess that's the closest I'm ever gonna get to the answer.'

"_Soooo_, I asked nicely."

She straighten her back and immediately reverted back into a pleased outlook, "Of course." Her mouth-corners threatened to twitch as his eyes widened to her action. She was so close that she could observe the different hues of his iris. So close that she could count the scattered freckles across his nose. "Since my eyes are so _enchanting_ I can use them to defeat my enemies' cause as you might know, I **am** a local villain."

The young man stood rigid under her touch, answering pleasantly, "How 'bout we use those beauties for another thing."

Her eyebrows rose in question.

He tilted his head just so their noses ever so slightly skimmed and casually slipped a kiss on her lips, "How 'bout a sketch for my brother's friends?"

Jinx stepped back** intent** on not having his way stuck out her chin, "What do I look like? A clown?" She bit the inside of her bottom lip as he reached out and tapped her nose, "Silly Jinx, not a sketch in an act, a sketch in paper."

She glared at him, "You just saved yourself from a lot of suffering and even that, NO! Plus, that is the most random request."

Ignoring her last comment he went on, "A suffering of what?"

Not waiting for a response he made a move to lay another kiss on her but was blocked as his nose got chucked.

"From **that**." A victorious smirk appeared on her face.

The young man only raised an eyebrow and smiled widely at her. "Nice," was his nasally response. Jinx frowned at the lack of response and let his nose go, "Whatever, you don't even kiss good."

This _innocent_ comment irked the boy. He grunted, looked away and without warning placed two tender kisses on both of her cheekbones.

Jinx was done and over with his little games. She stood on her tip-toes, looked straight at him in the eyes and whispered, "You're sick."

The future Flash shook his head as if clearing up his head, "What…?" But it was too late, the girl was long gone from his sight. He comically sighed and raked his hands through his red locks in a frustrated fas hion, "That girl….she's unbelievable…" heaving a sigh, the confused young person rushed off to find her.

"Good evening Miss. Lovely day is it not?"

Cherry blossom orbs eyed the young superhero with the corner of her eye and snorted, "It's an absolutely disastrous day, if you ask me AND you did."

The tall boy grinned, "I did."

Jinx felt blood rush into her cheeks as gloved hand slipped into hers, "What are you--?!"

"Am I really a bad kisser?" Came the curious voice of the young superhero.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well, to tell you the truth…"she glanced at him caught his eye, "…yes."

He twisted his mouth, mocking a frown, "How would_ you_ know?"

"If you _must_ know…" she sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oh, now I have to ask all _nicely_ and all," the boy nagged, hanging his head backwards in a tiring manner.

Without warning Jinx stuck out her foot and the boy subsequently tripped. She didn't even blink when he tugged the back of her dress as she made a move to walk away, ignoring the bewildered stares of bystanders.

"Are you planning to just leave me here?" She turned around and smirked at his pout, "Basically." And soon after he was back to her side, walking along side her indifferently. "Sooooo…."

Checking her watch coolly, she asked, "So what?"

"If you label me as a bad kisser then how did you get to be such a _great_ kisser?"

"Is this what they call _small chatter_?" She sighed heavily as if dreading the short, painful conversation she was going to be a part of.

"Perhaps, now can you answer my question?" He made to grasp her hand again but she was able to avert it by making a deal of tucking away loose hair strands. "Yes, I can."

"Will you?"

She immediately replied, "Maybe…" And his quick reply held amusement that brought uncomfortable fleeting waves in her stomach , "_Please_?"

When she didn't answer back he held up the so called conversation "Don't tell me, with those teammates of yours?" He wasn't expecting a response nor an answer.

"Perhaps."

A short silence from his part of the conversation then a warning, "Jinx."

An amused look and a, "Can't you take a joke?"

A relieved 'silent' sigh from his part. Then……

"At least not with all of them."

"_Jinx_."

"_Let's see_, Gizmo…See-More…oh! And Kydd Wykkyd…"

"JINX!"

"What!? I'm counting off the ones that--"

"I don't wanna know!"

"Okay."

"Okay, tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You said you didn't want me to tell you."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"As simple as that?"

"Yep."

"Forget it, I'm not telling you."

"But…"

And so, children, the boy kept on whining until the adolescent witch grew tired and placed a curse over him. A curse that forbade him to whine any longer. What happened with little Jimmy you ask? Well he grew up to be a healthy and sexy firefighter who unfortunately was never to attend a circus performance. The life lesson of this story?

Find out for yourselves. I'm too tired. My back hurts, my fingertips are numb, my eyes sting, and my back f-ing hurts.

Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite.

* * *

_Oh dear…._  
I await your concerns and pseudo along with your ridicules. 


	11. 27 'Not A Single Word I'

_Author:_ CherryOpsicle  
_Title:_ Not A Single Word I  
_Theme and Number:_ #27-Running  
_Genres:_ Romance/Angst  
_Warnings/Disclaimers:_ I do not own the Teen Titans nor Xabier San Martín letras  
_Fandom:_ Teen Titans  
_Pairing:_ Jinx/Kid Flash  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Summary:_ Be with Jinx as she starts out one particular evening and how it ends. The middle is up to your imagination!

**

* * *

**

_Night begins and with her my way,  
I look for you alone in my best dress,  
But where are you, what has happened,  
What has been left after so many years_

**-0o0O0o0-**

Bright lights brought life to the night as one by one nightclubs and bars opened to serve. A few streets away from that place called downtown a pair of black heels were hurrying down apartment stairs. 'Those dang elevators are so **slow**!"

The door opening to the lobby was thrown open in an exasperated manner and out came a young woman clothed in a form fitting dress. Her pretty face decorated with a soft blush crossing her cheeks.

Regaining her cool composure, she smoothed imaginary lines on her short, silk dress and began walking out of the lobby with her head up high. However, she did not exit the large room without first casting a glance at the grand clock overhead. A low growl came from under her breath and she breezed out of the door held open by a wide-eyed couple. _She was going to be late._

Cat-like eyes looked over the crowded club's upper level where it was less noisy and crowded. When she caught his blaze of red hair.

"Hey…"

He turned around and locked eyes with her, "Hey Jinx. A bit late are we?" Blue eyes twinkled with a smile and her mood immediately lightened.

_I look at those eyes that one day used to look at me  
I look for your mouth, your hands, your arms  
But you don't feel anything  
And you disguise yourself out of cordiality_

**

* * *

_A/N:_** Another short mini series. VERY short, by the way. I wanted to place this under a seperate title and all but I REALLY need to finish this challange.It's only 3 parts. Hopefully some of you out there SPECTACULAR ppl, like it. It just came out of nowhere and I finished it in about 3 hours. It took longer to make up my mind to put it up or not. XD 

I **greatly** appreciate _your_ review. And NO I'm being a suck-up. Sheesh. I really do appreciate it.


	12. 4 'Not A Single Trace II'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** Not A Single Trace II  
**Theme and Number:** #4- Heart Break  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I do not own the Teen...you know the drill. The same as last time.  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairing:** Jinx/Kid Flash  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jinx starts out a late evening not in the funnest way but as it continues perhaps her luck will change alongside him..._

* * *

__Not one word  
Nor gestures, or passionate gazes  
Neither a trace of the kisses you used to give me  
Until sunrise  
Like a toy that crashes against a wall  
I go out to find you and I do not lose  
Once I look for an opportunity, a miracle, a spell_

**-0o0O0o0-**

She did nothing to conceal her heavy sigh and only enhanced her boredness by staring straight at him with heavy eyes. "Wally, you won't hurt my feeling if you want to go dance with one of those other girls. You know that very well."

It was true, all throughout their romantic relationship she had never shown any inserucity or jealosy. Sure, she knew where to draw the line but she had never needed to with him.

And she wasn't naïve enough to not notice the roaming eyes of the couple of girls sitting all together in a table across from theirs.

He looked at the ladies, spared them a grin but returned his attention to his colorful drink. "Jinx…I want to talk to you about something that deeply concerns both of us but I don't think I have the right words to start it."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, she knew something was up. "So start it the wrong way, I'll be prepared."

He moved his glass out of his way and leaned forward. "Jinx…I think we need to take a break…"

His companion reaction was subtle. His drink suddenly exploded into a small splash of pink and a million little pieces of glass. "Jinx…?"

She fixed her stare directly at his, "Would you mind giving me an explanation?"

"Jinx, I-I just don't feel…I don't feel the same enthusiasm between us. I love you Jinx, but I think it would be the best if we took a break." He could have swore the other girls had just squealed. And they probably had with the look Jinx gave them. "Please understand that I only _ask_ for a **rest** in our—in this kind of relationship we have going on. I'm not telling I want to break-up with you, I just think it would be wiser if we just took some time off of each other…Jinx."

His vibrant blue eyes now seemed opaque and softened at the edges and that made her mad. She did not ask for his pity.

"_Jinx_ if we can work this out—"

"Can you…can you _stop_ saying my name. _Please_?" She closed her eyes and the superhero found his sight blurred for a second without her bright stare.

"Sorry…I just--"

"**Just**. Be quiet."


	13. 47 'Until Sunrise III'

**Author:** Cherryopsicle  
**Title:** Until Sunrise III  
**Theme and Number:** # 47 - Understand  
**Genres:** Romance/Angst  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I do not own the Teen...you know the drill. The same as last time.  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairing:** Jinx/Kid Flash  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jinx starts out a late evening not in the funnest way but as it continues perhaps her luck will change alongside him...perhaps.

* * *

_In front of those eyes that used to look at me_  
_I give my back and take a couple of steps_  
_And I mark down another defeat_  
_While my mouth says nevermore_

**0O0o0O0o0O0**

"I wish I had brought a bag afterall, it would give me something to do…like swing it or something." Jinx looked up at the night sky and smirked as she noticed she couldn't point out a single star, "Stupid humans, contamining our planet."

A sports car zoomed by and left behind a cat call and traces of feminine giggles. "Hmph, just a perfect way to end the day when you break up with the fastest guy in the world."

FIN

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Said so. SHORT. Barely over 100 words, not including this note. Hehehe.**  
And yes, I put those symbol thingies so the document won't look so short and lonely...aren't I just creative? ;D 

please drop me the little written knick-knack named a review. I'm gonna appreciate it forever and ever.


	14. 6 'Hot Chocolata'

_Author:_ CherryOpsicle  
_Title:_ Hot Chocolata  
_Theme and Number:_ #6 - Hot Cocoa  
_Genres:_ Romance  
_Warnings/Disclaimers:_ I do not own the Teen Titans  
_Fandom:_ Teen Titans  
_Pairing:_ Jinx/Kid Flash  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Summary:_ Our dear, dear Wally, he...well...he burns his tongue...

* * *

Don't let the beginning bump you off, in all honesty the story gets better as it progresses. ;D

* * *

We enter the scene and see Jinx grabbing a decorated mug from a cupboard situated on her left and placing it on nearby oven. Next, she takes the small pot atop the oven and carefully pours the thick chocolate liquid from it to the mug. 

A young man enters the view and we notice his aura pacify immediately as he hums appreciatively, "What smells so good…and chocolaty?"

We then see Jinx turning off the oven and placing the pot down, "Mexican hot chocolate."

Wally makes his way to her and was about to grab a mug off the cupboard when one full of the sweet blend was placed in front of him, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome," she encircles her mug, her hands immediately warming up.

The male leans against the counter, sipping the hot liquid and soon after howls as it scorches his tongue, "Hou-ouch! I-ca-my thong!"

_And well, the next ensues._

Jinx could not hold down a laugh after his outburst, "Are-are you okay?" Trailing off into a laughing fit.

His blue eyes bore into her laughing figure, her body trembling, "Ho come ohn," he whined.

He followed her slender figure as she scavenged through the kitchen drawers, "Can you at leas' sto aughin'?" He hunched over as her giggles fled her throat.

She seemed to finally locate what she was looking for and walked towards him with a small pouch in hand. Her other hand was covering her mouth, that was dangerously holding in peals of laughter.

He dramatically turned away from her as she stopped in front of him.

"_Wally_, come on, it'll help your poor tongue," She opened the small pouch and took out miniature crystal cube, "Here, show me your tongue."

He paid her a glance but didn't budge.

Jinx sighed, "Oh come on, _Flash_." She reached out and cupped his chin, "Don't be such a baby, now open wide."

It didn't work, he exited the kitchen before Jinx could forcefully open his mouth.

"WALLY!!"

Jinx grumbled as she went after him, "It won't hurt!"

She found him sulking in the laundry room, "Wally, don't make this hard."

As soon as she took a step forward, he was out of the room.

Jinx soon after found him strewn across their bed, "Wally," she began warningly, "don't you dare make a leave for it."

Jinx regarded him closely as he stood up," Wally…"

Before he could escape she tackled him, "Wally!"

He didn't bother to struggle as he was pressed between the bed and her, he did though grunt in a whiny manner.

"Hah! Now you can't escape," she triumphed on top of him. She made an attempt to part his lips but he didn't' budge. Again, she tried but that stubborn, son-of-a--- .

Suddenly an idea appeared to Jinx, "Wally?" With their closeness, it wouldn't be hard to say or _do_ somethings to make him give in. "Wally? This will last at _least_ a day.."

Blue eyes widened as the witch above him teased him with the seduction of her small, pouty mouth slightly over his own.

Jinx grinned as his low grunt sounded a lot like her name, she deliberately slowly brusher their lips together as she asked, "Tell me, my dashing superhero, can you pronounce my name correctly?!"

He shuddered as her fingertips caressed his face and neck, her nails causing a delightful reaction unto his skin. She slithered up and claimed his lips, allowing a soft moan to revel in her.

In the middle of it all, Jinx retracted her acts and smiled wickedly down at him, "Wally…open up…please." She placed a lingering kiss upon his lips as hesitation placed itself on his eyes.

The redhead groaned before sticking out his tongue.

Jinx smiled, "That's a good superhero."

* * *

A/N: How bout it? I couldn't come up with a good enough plot for this theme and immediately typed down the first sentence I came up with and here it is all done…and stuff lol. Please review even if you think it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. I think I wrote it a bit forced but I srsly needed to update. 

_And no, I don't have no idea what the thing she's going to give him is . Maybe some indian vodoo, witchcraft thing...I don't know, that makes no sense...XD_

-


End file.
